Kiss Me
by vulcan X
Summary: Martha takes another trip with the Doctor. She finds out that her old feelings are not completely gone. What happens then? Ten/Martha
1. Martha feels

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor Who television or any of its characters. I just enjoy watching, reading and writing about them**.

Chapter 1: Martha feels

"Kiss me Martha!" The Doctor said in a fierce whisper from his seat in the dark corner. "Quickly! Come over now!"

Martha hesitated.

"Hurry up!" he glanced over his shoulder, "The Cygnans are almost here."

She hovered for a moment before clambering onto his lap, placing her arms around his shoulders and planting her lips on his.

Her mind raced as the sensitive folds moved towards each other.

_The last time the Doctor's lips touched hers, a series of events were triggered: She fell for him; she traveled across time and space with him; she fought countless battles by his side; she had her heart broken and then she left him and the Tardis. She passed all her exams and was a working doctor and a senior member of the UNIT. She became engaged to Tom and then not engaged to Tom. Now she was taking her last trip with him - simply because (she told herself) she was depressed after leaving Tom and he did need company after Donna decided that she had had enough of running away from aliens__** and**__ had had enough of running towards aliens. One late night a couple of days after she and Tom had had their loudest and final fight, she had returned from her shift at the hospital, only to find the Tardis in the middle of her tiny living room. The Doctor was on her couch, sullen and depressed, and she couldn't resist when he proposed one more trip "for old times sake". She convinced herself that it would be good for both of them. _

_Now here they were on the dark planet Cygna, being chased by bulky humanoid guards with strange features … and she had to admit that she found it exhilarating! _

When her lips found their target, the sensation was as strong as a physical blow. Her lips tingled from the touch of him. Her toes curled. Her mind reeled. It was too much. Too much. Her eyes dropped to shield her churning emotions and she jerked backwards.

_Did he notice?_

Trepidation instantly became relief at the realization that the doctor, busy keeping an eye on the marauding alien guards, was oblivious to her reaction.

Still focused on the movements of the Cygnan sentinels, he urged,

"Come on Martha! Put some back into it. Here they come."

Impatiently he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him pressing faces and lips together in the hope that, in the dim light of the grotto-like room, they would seem no different to any of the other intertwined couples.

She was therefore compelled to feel the softness of his lips, the coolness of his skin and the strength of his arms; forced to hear the rhythmic beatings of his hearts and obliged to savor the nearness of him. When his lips moved beneath his, she was in heaven.


	2. The Doctor feels

Thanks for the reviews

**Thanks for the reviews**. **I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor Who television or any of its characters. I just enjoy watching, reading and writing about them**

**Chapter Two: The Doctor feels**

The Doctor glanced to his left. Two burly Cygnan guards were stomping down a side corridor. He could hear another prowling in a less than stealthy manner somewhere behind him. At approximately three hundred and fifty pounds each, he surmised, the sentries would definitely not be too light on their feet. They were pretty swift though. Martha and he had had to run at full speed to stand any chance of getting away from them.

_Who knew_, he mused, _that the picking of a tiny lilac flower from a shrub in the town square would be treated as if it were treason. Four guards had instantly appeared out of nowhere, shouting at them and firing shots over their heads. With their path to the Tardis blocked, they had had no choice but to flee down a nondescript street full of tall grey nondescript buildings and had sought shelter through the first unlocked door. They had ended up in the middle of a Cygnan "orgy-slash-convention-slash-nightclub" (Martha's words) where several couples were energetically snogging each other in darkened corners or in tiny cubicles, totally oblivious to fleeing aliens and their enthusiastic pursuers. Provoked by a rapidly decreasing population and the threat of extinction, Cygnan leaders had created large darkened shelters, filled with several small cubbyholes, pulsating music, mood altering aromas and vibrating floors, all for the purpose of stimulating fertility and mating in this relatively infertile species. In fact it was totally acceptable on this planet for couples to engage in rather risqué behaviour in public areas. To pick a flower, however, seemed a capital offense_.

As a burly sentry approached, the doctor turned his head and focused on his sham lovemaking performance knowing that with a low level psychic ability, the Cygnans may be able to sense non-romantic thoughts.

"Think lover-ly thoughts." He whispered to Martha with a chuckle.

He, in turn, began to fill his mind with visions of cupids, bananas, beetle juice (but that's another story), Weyxan females from the Ghad galaxy, in particular, ONE Weyxan female by the name of Wi. He could see her now – battalion regalia intact, guns on hips and a large cheeky grin. '_Martha reminds me of her a bit,'_ he thought suddenly. He peered at her in the dim light. Martha was about the same height, not as muscular and certainly not as aggressive. Wi was all arms and legs. He would not be as comfortable with her in this situation as he was here with Martha curled into his arms. Martha molded into his body as if she belonged there. Strange that he had not noticed that before. Her fingers were splayed across his back and he could feel exactly where they lay. A warmth emanated from them that he could feel through his coat and other layers of clothing. A warmth that made him uneasy and oddly stirred at the same time. It seemed to spread across his back and reach outwards to his extremities. He could feel it in his fingers. His toes curled and his breathing quickened. Too much!

Self-consciously, the Doctor concentrated on slowing his rate of inhalation.

He did this but then his mind had to place its attention somewhere and involuntarily it shifted to the sensation of Martha sitting on his lap. She was a tiny thing, Martha was. He could lift her easily but why was he now conscious of her every movement? He was aware of her legs touching his legs. He was very aware of her chest next to his. He was aware of …

With a strong effort, he forced his mind away but now he would hear and his ears clutched at the beat of her heart - racing, understandable in this situation but it seemed to encourage his own hearts to beat faster. He could feel them pacing faster and faster as if to maintain a rhythm with her own. The combined pounding echoed through his brain blocking out everything else.

But then why was he feeling her touch again? Her generous mouth pressed against his. He had pulled them there. He had drawn her soft lips onto his. They moved. He responded. He was sinking! He was overwhelmed!

With a wrench, he forced himself to pull away.

For once, the Doctor found himself speechless!


End file.
